Infection
Statistics Infection (aka Virus) is a superior element costing 1200 diamonds. It's color palette is purple and dark green. Infection's abilities (hence the name) is more of a "spreading type," which brings us to a new effect called "Infection," where the affected user can affect one more user by running into them. Spells '''Noxious Gas (Blast Spell)''' '''''"User encloses a cloud of noxious gas into one little orb, that explodes when it comes into contact with another object"''''' The caster "catches" a cloud of infectious gases and encloses it into a small orb. He then launches it outwards, and anything that hits it will cause it to explode, exposing anyone to these gases if they come in contact with them. The gas orb, if it comes into contact with another blast or projectile spell, will infect that spell and cause it to explode into noxious gas when it hits a player or a wall. ''This spell does 35 damage over time to an affected player & 20 damage over time to an infected player if they're touched by an affected player, consumes 375 mana, with a 6 second cooldown.'' '''Contamination (AoE Spell)''' '''''"User contaminates a certain area with purple particles, which will infect any player who is hit or walks into it"''''' The caster begins contaminating a large area with purple particles. These particles are infectious germs that will give any player a form of disease when they touch it. If a player gets hit by the spell, their skin will turn purple, while also leaving a trail of purple particles that any player can get affected by. ''This spell deals 250 damage, consumes 300 mana, with a 7 second cooldown.'' '''Contagious Disease (Body Transformation Spell)''' '''''"Infects themselves with a contagious disease, that will leave puddles on the ground, and infect & distort the screens of their opponents"''''' The caster turns a sick, green color which is in fact, a contagious disease. The caster's speed will deplete (because he is sick in this matter), and he will be radiating a green glow and leaving puddles on the ground. Any user who touches the infected caster, will get infected too. But if the user touches the puddle, their screen will distort for 3 seconds. Both effects deal the same amount of damage. ''This spell does 20 damage and should have dealt 200 damage in total, consumes 350 mana, with a 50 second cooldown.'' '''Transmission (Contact Spell)''' '''''"User traps their opponent in a purple bubble, as they transmit their infectious diseases towards them"''''' The caster traps their enemy in a bubble. The enemy can still move, but they are unable to get out. As they are in the bubble, the caster will transmit (sneeze in this matter) their infectious diseases towards them. The disease will distort their screens and deal mild damage. ''This spell deals 300 damage, consumes 400 mana, with a 7 second cooldown.'' '''The Plague (Ultimate Spell)''' '''''"User causes an epidemic plague, which will deplete stamina, mana, and health from their opponents, while also distorting their screens and infecting them"''''' The caster places his hands in the ground, and spreads a purple plague in it's radius. The plague, when touched by a player, will deplete stamina, mana, and health from the player. It will also cause their screen to turn into a purple tint, while they turn purple and get infected. ''This spell does 450 damage. consumes 1000 mana, with a 100 second cooldown.'' =